After Dark
by mars light
Summary: It's not safe to go for a walk after dark you never know what might happen.
1. Chapter 1

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

**_Author's Note: This story is rated M for violence and adult situations please do not _**

**_read if you are not old enough. If you like this story and would like to _**

**_read more please let me know, otherwise it will probably be a one shot _**

**_fic. Thank you Mars Light!_**

After Dark

Serena woke up groggily in Darien's arms as she had done so many times before. She yawned and started to move around when she felt two arms wrap around her as she smiled down to Darien seeing his smiling face she told him "I guess we fell asleep during the movie again".

Darien just smiled at her as he said "yeah I guess so one of these days we'll make it through a whole movie"

Serena smiled down at him as she told him "yeah maybe we should start watching earlier" as she laughed then took a look at the clock to see the time was 2:24am. Serena immediately stood up nearly making Darien fall off the couch as she screamed "oh my god it's after 2 my father's going to kill me. I was suppose to be home hours ago".

Darien quickly stood up from his spot on the floor as he told her "its okay, come on I'll take you home now we'll just simply explain we fell asleep on the couch watching a movie, it will all be alright"

Serena just nodded her head thinking about all the yelling and screaming she would hear soon, as she grabbed her jacket and they went out of the apartment

They walked down to the garage of Darien's apartment and he started the car but nothing happened and he tried it again but still nothing. He looked down to see that he forgot to turn off the lights and the battery died as he slammed his fist on the steering wheel and turned to Serena as he told her "I'm sorry the battery's dead were going to have to walk".

Serena shook her head as she said "okay" then they both got out of the car and started walking down the quiet streets; when Serena turned around and Darien looked to her asking "where are you going"

She just looked to him as she said "I'm going to cut through the park it's a lot quicker"

Darien just stopped as he told "Serena I don't think that's such a great idea the park is a dangerous place at night. Let's just go around okay"

Serena just looked to him with a worried face as she told him "but Darien I'm so late already, I really don't want to be any later and besides I have you with me so what could happen"

Darien took a look to the park as he took a deep breath then grabbed onto Serena's hand tightly as he quickly walked through

As they walked through Darien's main concerns were just getting out as quick as possible and the deeper into the park they went the more Serena wished that she had listened to Darien and had taken the long way as she heard voices all around them.

They walked for about twenty minutes then Darien suddenly stopped and started looking around when Serena looked up to him confused asking "what's the matter"

Darien put on a smile so she wouldn't worry as he told her "I went down a wrong path it's harder to see at night, but don't worry I'm pretty sure we can just go this way"

Serena looked up to Darien as she asked him "are we lost". Darien put on a fake smile as he told her "no of course not, don't worry I have it all under control"

Serena was about to answer Darien when she saw his face get white as a ghost as he grabbed one of Serena's hands and told her "Serena stand behind me"

At first she was confused as to why until she saw the six men standing behind her. She jumped then quickly ran to Darien as he stood in front of her protectively as he turned to the men and asked "what do you want"

The tallest man of the six walked forward who seemed to be there leader as he put on a sinister smile he told Darien "a little late to be taking a stroll in the park don't you think"

Darien didn't know what to make of this man so he kept calm and just stated his business "we're just passing through on our way home that's all"

The men all started to laugh which Serena and Darien looked to them strangely wondering what was so funny

The taller man walked closer to Darien as he told him "just passing through huh, isn't it a little late. This sweet young feline should be home in bed by now"

Darien wrapped his arm tightly around Serena as he told the man "listen take what you want, just leave us alone and be on your way"

The man laughed as he repeated Darien's words "what I want and what is it that you think I want"

Darien looked at the man in front of him as he took out his wallet and through it on the ground as he told him "there's thirty dollars in there I know it's not much but take it and just let us be on our way"

The man walked up and took the wallet in his hand as he took the money out of it, counted it then through the wallet to the ground as he walked closer to Serena and Darien and told them "I'll tell you what let's make a deal, I'll trade you the money for this feisty little feline" as he tried to grab onto Serena's arm. Darien quickly hit him away as the man turned and gave Darien a deadly glare he told him "I'd watch it if I were you boy, you don't know who your messing with"

Serena grabbed tightly onto Darien as he wrapped his arm around her and told the man in front of him "you're never going to lay a finger on her"

The man started to laugh as the other five men joined him and then he stopped and smiled at Darien as he told him "you got guts, but that's not going to help you now" he took out a blade and put it in front of Darien's face

Darien gulped as he saw the blade and thoughts went through his head of what this man might do with it as he felt Serena grab his arm tighter and in that instant he knew it didn't matter he just had to get Serena out of there safely.

Darien turned to the man as he told him "do what you want with me, but let her go"

Serena heard Darien's words as she screamed out "no please Darien you can't"

The man smiled sweetly at Serena as he told her "don't worry precious, I have no intensions of letting you go"

Darien watched as he saw all of the man's attention was focused on Serena so he took it to his advantage as he quickly knocked the knife out of his hand and punched him across the face leaving him disoriented as Darien turned to Serena and told her "run away as fast as you can"

Serena turned to Darien as she asked "what about you" but all she got back was Darien yelling "go"

Serena was hesitant but started to run hoping Darien wasn't far behind. She ran as quick as she could not watching where she was going and had one of her famous klutz attacks and fell to the ground. She tried to pick herself up quickly but two hands held her down grabbing onto her arms and pinning her as she felt a mans breath at her ear tell her "you can't get away from me that easy my little feline"

Then two more hands grabbed her picking her up so she was facing the two men as tears started to form in her eyes as she begged "please don't hurt me"

The first man gently touched her cheek as he told her "I wouldn't dream of it" Serena gulped not believing what he said was honestly true as she turned to see Darien pinned down to the ground by four men with a blade up against his throat. Serena looked back to the men in front of her as she pleaded to them "please don't hurt him"

The man gently put a finger to her mouth as he told her "well that's up to you, how cooperative are you going to be" Serena looked at him confused when he quickly grabbed her slamming his lips hard onto to hers, causing Darien to jerk around and scream out "leave her alone" the man holding the knife put it closer to Darien's neck as he felt the blade against his skin.

Tears started to come out of Serena's eyes as she felt the grip on her arms get tighter as this man lips touched hers, she heard Darien yell out. She wanted to yell back but the next thing she knew he had his tongue in her mouth, as her eyes opened wide in shock. She bit down on his tongue as hard as she could hoping to draw blood.

The man quickly stepped back as he slapped her hard across the face yelling at her "you bitch I was going to make this good for you, but you were a bad girl so now you have to be punished"

Before Serena even realized what was happening the man grabbed her tightly as he threw her to the ground and the other man grabbed her arms pinning them above her head. Serena immediately started to twist and turn hoping to get out of this mans grasp but with no use.

He quickly climbed up on top of her as he ripped away her blouse exposing her bra which he quickly discarded to get to what he wanted. He took his mouth grabbing onto her nipple as he licked it with his tongue as Serena closed her eyes as she begged "please…please don't"

Darien lied there on the ground as he had to witness this man violating Serena as he struggled as hard as he could to get to her and stop this now before things got worse then they already were, he yelled out to the men "let her go or I'll kill you, you son of a bitch"

Darien's threats went on deaf ears as the man slowly took his tongue away giving Serena a moment of relief hoping it was over, but it wasn't not by far; his hand moved lower as he went down and under her skirt as he touched her.

Serena started to cry she knew what would happen and it couldn't not here, not now. He removed her underwear quickly and then stuck his fingers up inside of her as he started to move them around massaging her inner walls as she cried harder and begged for him to stop.

He took his fingers out from inside of her as she took a deep breath hoping this was all over as he stood up, but all he was doing was unbuckling his pants as he slid them down to his knees and got in closer to her, fully exposing himself.

Serena held her legs together as tight as she could as she felt his weight come on top of her as his legs pushed on hers separating them exposing herself to him as she screamed out "no please no, somebody help me"

But nobody answered to her cries as she felt a surging pain like nothing she had ever felt before as he thrusted hard into her taking her virginity away as she yelled out with one last cry "Darien"

Darien watched in horror as this man took her. He struggled his hardest to get away as he heard Serena scream out his name and he couldn't get to her. When one of the men hit him and then everything went dark.

After the man was satisfied with her he stood up and put himself together as the other man let go of Serena leaving her there completely exposed as he turned to the other four he told them "let him go, I got what I want as he left with the thirty dollars and Serena's virginity"

The six men disappeared just as quickly as they had shown up leaving both of them lying there alone.

Darien awoke with his head pounding as he looked around wondering what happened. He looked to see Serena lying on the ground near him as he quickly made his way over to her, he cradled her in his arms and gently put a hand to her bruised cheek and told her "it's over Serena those men are gone, your going to be alright I promise" but he received no answer all there was, was quiet and a single tear that rolled down Serena's cheek as he sat there alone in the park holding her close to him.

Author's Note: Please tell me if you liked it or hated it. If you liked it and want to see more of what happens then please review otherwise it'll probably end up being a one shot deal. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You Mars Light!


	2. Chapter 2

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank guitarbabe2005, arjeta, greenrocks, maryssa321, Red-Rose18, Lady Tristana Rogue, and ffgirlmoonie for your great reviews. On a quick separate note I am so sorry to hear about what happened maryssa321 but am glad to know how strong you've become since then and I agree with you about still being a virgin afterwards, the only way you can lose your virginity is to give it away freely not by someone else taking it. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story and please read review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light! _

After Dark

Chapter 2

Darien stood in the hospital waiting room for over an hour, waiting to hear a word on how his precious Serena was doing. He had carried her to the hospital, she was still unresponsive as a doctor took her from his arms and told him he was going to run some tests. That was the last he heard, as he continued to walk back and forth in the hospital waiting room. Then he heard the voice of someone he wasn't ready to face yet, as Ken Tsukino Serena's father walked up to him screaming in his face "you good for nothing creep. How could you let this happen to my sweet Serena? this is all your fault I told you Ilene we should have never let her go out with this boy. Now look where we are our precious little girl is lying in a hospital after being raped".

Darien looked down shamefully as he turned to Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. Ilene Tsukino took a look at all the cuts and bruises Darien had on his face as she told him "Darien your hurt, you should have that checked out by a doctor".

Darien looked at her as he said "thank you Mrs. Tsukino, but I'll be fine I don't care about me right now. I just want to know that Serena will be alright".

Ken was about to scream at Darien some more when a doctor walked up to them and asked "are you Mrs. And Mr. Tsukino"

Ilene nodded her head yes as she told the doctor "yes we are, and can you please tell us what's going on, how's my Serena, will she be okay, can I see her"

The doctor looked to Ilene and Ken as he told them "you can see her shortly but first I would like to talk to you about a few things"

Ken shook his head as he asked the doctor "what is it, what's going to happen to my daughter"

The doctor looked to him as he said "well first of all when your daughter was brought in here she had presented symptoms of going into a state of shock her body she is unresponsive. I believe she understands and knows everything that is going on around her, but she is unresponsive to it. I have set up for a hospital counselor to sit and talk with Serena; I'll need you to sign a few papers".

Ilene looked at her husband as she told the doctor "of course my husband will take care of that, please I just want to see my daughter"

The doctor nodded his head as he told her "of course and I will let you see her in just a moment, but I must tell you that the police were called because of your daughters condition. When she was brought in here we found definite signs of rape and it is hospital rules in a case like this, we have to inform the authorities. As soon as your daughter is strong enough she will have to give a description to the police of her attacker".

Darien looked at the doctor as he told him "I can I know what the man looked like"

The doctor looked at Darien as he told him "I see well I'm sure that the police will be very interested to hear what you have to say"

Ilene looked back at the doctor as she asked again "please can I go see my baby now"

The doctor shook his head as he told her "of course please follow me"

They all started to follow the doctor when he turned telling them "I'm sorry I can only allow one person in at a time"

Ilene nodded her head as she looked at the doctor and told him "I'll go"

The doctor nodded his head as he told her "alright then please follow me" he showed her to Serena's room.

Ilene walked in to see her little girl lying on a bed with a giant bruise across her face as she walked over to her daughter and sat on the edge of the bed, brushing a hair out of her eyes she told her "it's okay dear, mommy's here now. I won't let anyone else hurt you ever again, I promise"

Serena turned her head to look at her mother as she started to cry. Ilene wrapped her arms tightly around Serena as she told her "Its okay, everything will be okay, mommy will make everything better".

Darien stood outside the waiting room for a half an hour waiting for some news, anything at this point, just to know that Serena would be okay.

Ilene finally walked out of Serena's room as Ken walked over to her asking "how is she?"

Ilene looked at her husband trying to fight back the tears as she told him "she's hurting"

Ilene walked up to Darien who was waiting as she told him "Darien, I'm sorry but due to the incidents of tonight. I think it would be best if you didn't come around anymore"

Darien looked to Ilene he couldn't believe what he was hearing maybe from Ken but Ilene, she was always so nice and understanding of the way he and Serena felt about each other. He looked to her and asked "why? I love Serena. I wish this hadn't happened you must believe me. I did everything in my power to stop it, but I couldn't. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but please don't take Serena away from me"

Ilene looked to Darien's face, she could see all the wear and tear from all of tonight's events as she told him "I'm sorry Darien, but I think you should leave the hospital now. You don't belong here anymore".

Darien heard the words but he couldn't believe them. Serena's parents were actually forcing him to leave her. He looked to see Ken and Ilene's straight faces as he told them "fine I'll leave now, but know that I'm not giving up. I love Serena and I know she loves me too. Tell her I'll call her" and with that Darien turned and walked out of the hospital.

He walked down the quiet streets as he saw the sun start to come up. He just kept walking not even sure where he was going as he thought about all of the events that have happened and knowing that all of it was his fault.

He some how found himself in front of the crown arcade as he walked in and sat down at the counter. A smiling face turned around and said "I'm sorry but where not open yet"

Andrew turned to see Darien sitting at his counter, he looked like he had just been threw a war as he walked up to Darien asking him "Darien what happened are you alright"

Darien looked up to see his friend as he told him "Andy can I get a coffee please black"

Andrew looked to his friend as he told him "yeah sure buddy" Andrew quickly got Darien his coffee as he sat beside him and asked "what happened, how did you get like this. Have you seen a doctor, if you haven't maybe you should, some of those cuts don't look good"

Darien sat drinking his coffee, without looking up he told Andrew "I'm fine"

Andrew continued telling him "I don't know Darien you really look bad you might need stitches for some of those cuts. Come on I'll take you to the hospital my self".

Darien looked up to Andrew as he shouted "damn it Andrew, I said I was fine, just leave it there"

Andrew had never seen Darien like this, he looked to him as an idea hit, he told Darien "okay how about then I'll call Serena she can take care of you"

Darien threw some money on the counter as he told Andrew "thanks for the coffee" and got up to walk out

Andrew looked to Darien as he told him "Darien wait let me at least call Serena first"

Darien looked at Andrew as he told him "no let Serena be, she's been through enough already"

Andrew stopped Darien as he was walking out the door asking "what do you mean, what's going on? What happened to you, is Serena alright answer me"

Darien looked to him as he said "nothing will ever be alright again; and it's my fault".

Darien walked out the door leaving Andrew standing there as he watched his friend go wondering what happened tonight, whatever it was it had to be pretty bad and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

End Chapter 2

_Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2 please let me know what you think. I'm very interested in hearing your thoughts and comments as always please, read, review and enjoy. Thank you Mars light!_


	3. Chapter 3

**standard disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank ffgirlmoonie, maryssa-fiore, srsmoon, Snick3rDooDl3, Lady Tristana Rogue and fantasy-monkey for all your great reviews. I hope I continue to create an interesting story for everyone and you continue to enjoy it. If anyone has any thoughts or ideas for this story please let me know and I will try to incorporate it in. As always please read, review and enjoy thank you Mars Light!_

After Dark

Chapter 3

Hours had passed and Andrew kept working wondering what the big secret was and why it was Darien's fault. Since Darien had left early that morning Andrew tried calling his apartment many times but with no answer he considered just closing the arcade down for awhile and going over there to make sure his friend was okay, when he heard the bell sound that he had customers.

Andrew had turned to see four familiar faces walk in with big smiles as they all came up to the counter and gave there hello's to Andrew.

Andrew smiled relieved to see the girls here. Maybe they were his way of finding out what was going on as he told them "hi girls how was school today, anything interesting going on"

The girls looked to Andrew as Mina spoke up "no it's just the same old boring routine"

Andrew wasn't to happy to hear that he was hoping to hear more information and by the look on his face the girls realized that as Rei asked him "is everything okay Andrew, you don't seem yourself"

Andrew looked to the girls and realized there were only four of them today, usually there was five as he asked them "where's Serena today"

The girls all looked to him now knowing there was something going on as Ami told him "we don't know, she wasn't in school today maybe she's not feeling well"

Andrew shook his head in agreement as he told them "yeah and she's not the only one"

The girls all looked at him again puzzled by the cryptic way he was speaking; they knew he wasn't speaking of himself, but who then?"

Rei looked to Andrew, she was getting tired of all of these games as she shouted out "okay Andrew what's going on. What do you know and are you going to share it with us or what"

Andrew looked to Rei as he told her "I don't know much, I was hoping maybe you knew more then I did"

Lita looked to him as she asked "Andrew we don't have the slightest clue what your even talking about, can you fill us in on what you know"

Andrew shook his head as he told them "okay I'll tell you Darien came into the arcade early this morning; he had cuts and bruises all over him, I told him to go to the doctor to get it checked out but he refused. Then I told him I would call Serena so she could help him, but he flat out refused and he said that she had been through to much I don't know what that meant but it didn't sound good"

The girls shook there heads in agreement as Amy asked Andrew "was there anything else Darien told you".

Andrew looked at her as he told her "yes there was, before Darien left he told me that it was all his fault"

The girls all looked to each other then back at Andrew as they asked "what was his fault"

Andrew looked to them as he shook his head telling them "I have no idea, I wish I did. I was going to go and close the arcade down and make sure Darien was alright myself but then you came in, by any chance would you girls do me a favor"

Mina smiled at Andrew as she told him "sure Andrew we'll go over to Darien's apartment and make sure he's alright"

Lita stepped in then saying "yeah and maybe we can get some more information out of him too"

Rei smiled at Andrew as she told him "we'll let you know what we find out"

Andrew shook his head in agreement and thanked all the girls as they walked out of the arcade.

After the girls left the arcade Rei stopped to look as she thought about all Andrew had told them as she asked the others "do you think Serena's alright"

They turned back to look at her as Mina spoke up telling her "I'm not sure, but maybe that should be our next stop after Darien's"

The girls all agreed as they quickly walked to Darien's apartment. They got up to his floor and knocked but there was no answer, so they tried knocking harder but still no answer.

Rei tried the door knob and then turned to the others as she told them "it's not locked should we just walk in"

The girls looked to each other then agreed as they opened the door and walked into the apartment to see Darien passed out on the floor.

They quickly ran over to him as Ami checked for a pulse, she found one as she turned to the others saying "he's alright, he's still breathing, help me get him on the couch"

The girls all helped pick Darien up and laid him on the couch as Rei turned to Ami asking "will he be okay"

Ami shook her head yes as she told them "go see if you can find some smelling salts or something to wake him up". The girls quickly went through Darien's cabinet to find something they could use when Mina ran over to Ami as she told her "I found a jar of nutmeg will that do"

Ami looked at her then took the jar from her hand as she told her "we'll have to try". Ami put the jar by Darien's nose hoping the scent would work as Darien jerked up and looked to see the four girls standing in his apartment as he asked them "what's going on, what are you doing here"

Rei walked up to him as she told him "that's what we would like to know. We just came in here to find you passed out on the floor and Andrew told us you were acting strangely at the arcade today. Darien what's going on are you alright is Serena okay"

Darien stood up from the couch a little wobbly on his feet he turned to the girls as he told them "I'm fine, thank you for coming by, but I'm alright"

Ami came up to Darien as she told him "Darien you definitely are not alright, we just found you passed out on the floor, you should go to the hospital"

Darien shook his head as he told Ami "there's no need, I'm okay now really, thank you for stopping by, now if you don't mind I'm going to go take a shower"

The girls looked to him as Rei told him "I don't think that's such a good idea, maybe one of us should stay with you Darien, just in case"

Darien looked at them trying to think of away to get rid of the girls quickly as he told them "No there's no need I just talked to Serena she said she would be over soon"

The girls all looked to Darien as Lita asked "you talked to Serena is everything okay with her"

Darien felt terrible about lying to the girls faces but at least they would stop asking him a million questions he wasn't ready to answer so he told them "yes I did, okay so don't worry about me I'm fine"

The girls all shook there heads in agreement then walked out as Mina told Darien "tell Serena to call me later okay"

Darien agreed then walked the girls to the door as he shut it behind them and locked it. He then walked to the phone as he picked it up and dialed Serena's number and as usual Mrs. Tsukino answered the phone. Darien took a deep breath as he said "hello Mrs. Tsukino may I please speak to Serena just for a moment"

Ilene told Darien "I'm sorry Serena can't come to the phone right now she's resting"

Darien took a deep breath as he told her "alright will you at least tell her that I called"

Ilene told Darien back "alright I'll give her the message good- bye" Ilene hung up the phone then turned to see her daughter sitting on the couch as she told her "Darien called again, he's worried about you"

Serena looked up to her mother with no expression, then got off the couch and walked upstairs.

Author's Note: I would like to thank all who reviewed and continue to read my stories. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	4. Chapter 4

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank srsmoon, ffgirlmoonie, Lady Tristana Rogue, and _

_Snick3rDooDl3 for your great reviews. I will try to fit all of your ideas _

_and thoughts into this story. I don't know what chapter they will all end up _

_in just yet, but be sure they will make it in. Please continue to share any _

_thoughts or ideas you might have and as always please read, review, and _

_enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!_

After Dark

Chapter 4

Serena went up to her room and closed the door behind her, she lied down on her bed as the tears started to stream down from her eyes again. She sat up as she looked at herself in the mirror and saw her reflection looking back at her; then she picked up her hair brush and threw it at the mirror causing it to brake and the pieces to shatter every where.

Ilene heard a noise from down stairs so she went up stairs to investigate. She knocked on Serena's door and got no answer as usual, so she just walked in and saw Serena sitting on the floor with broken mirror pieces all around her, as the tears shed from her eyes.

Ilene walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her as she helped her to her feet and walked her to the bathroom. She sat Serena down then took a damp rag and gently wiped the tears away from Serena's eyes.

Serena looked up to her mother's caring eyes as she gently whispered "thank you". Ilene smiled at her daughter as she told her "your welcome, now why don't you go lie down in my room. I'll go clean up the broken mirror and then I'll make us both some lunch okay"

Serena looked up to her mother as she stood up then walked out of the bathroom, and into her mother's room then closed the door. Ilene watched her daughter walk away then got a dust pan and broom from the closet and walked into Serena's room. She started to clean up the broken mirror pieces when she saw a picture of Serena and Darien discarded on the floor as she picked it up and thought aloud "Serena I wish you would at least let someone help you. You shouldn't have to go through this alone" as she put the picture back on the dresser then finished cleaning up the mess.

After she finished cleaning up Ilene went down stairs and made tuna fish sandwiches for lunch then brought one up for Serena. She opened up her bedroom door and found Serena fast asleep on her bed. She put the sandwich down on her bedside table then pulled the covers up over Serena as she kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Later on that day Ken came home from work as he hung up his jacket and sat down on the recliner putting his feet up. Ilene walked in the room a few seconds later as she turned to her husband asking "your late tonight, where have you been"

Ken looked to Ilene as he told her "I stopped by the police station on my way home from work. I wanted to see if they had any leads on the man who raped Serena"

Ilene looked to Ken as she asked "did they get him yet, do they at least know who it is"

Ken looked to his wife as he told her "I'm afraid they don't, they haven't figured out who this guy is, but they are showing the sketch of him around hoping someone will recognize him"; as Ken and Ilene were talking they didn't realize Serena was listening to there whole conversation from the stairs.

She heard her father say that they still hadn't found the man that raped her and destroyed her life; they didn't even know who did it. How could they not know who did it? Every time she closed her eyes she could still see him staring back at her with that sinister smile. She just wished so much that she could go back in time and do things differently.

Ilene heard sobbing as she turned around and saw Serena sitting on the stairs. Ken walked over then picked his daughter up in his arms as she grabbed on tight to him and cried on his shoulder. Ken walked her up to her bedroom with Ilene following as he lied her down on her bed and sat next to her as he wiped the tears from her eyes he told her "it will be alright Serena, the police will find who did this to you, and then they will be locked up for a very long time"

Serena heard her fathers words but they were no help as she turned to her parents and asked them "everything will be alright, how can you say that, nothing will ever be alright again. I lost something I can never get back, and they took it from me. I'll never be the same person I was never, never again."

Ilene was about to protest what Serena was saying when she turned to her parents and told them "please just leave, I just want to be left alone"

Ilene looked to Ken not sure if she should do as Serena asked and just let her be as Ken took her hand and told her "come on, let's let her rest some"

After her parents were gone she sat up and looked around her room at how bright and cheerful everything was, and she hated it. She didn't feel all bright and cheerful, she felt broken like the mirror. She was broken and there was nothing anyone can do to put her back together again.

She turned and looked out the window as she stared at all that was going on outside as the cars passed by and people walked down the sidewalk going on with there daily lives.

She stood up from her bed as she walked over and saw something shiny under her dresser, she walked over and picked up a piece of the mirror that broke earlier, as she just stared at the broken piece in her hand, and it's sharp edge made contact with her flesh. Her blood started to drip from her hand, and she just watched as the blood came out and dripped, as it stained her flesh making her look on the outside as she did on the inside, stained.

End chapter 4

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 4, and please stay tuned for Chapter 5. If anyone has any thoughts or ideas they would like to share, please let me know and as always please read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light!


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank all who reviewed your feedback really inspired me, _

_so please continue to send your wonderful reviews. To answer some _

_questions I did get Serena cut herself on the palm not her fingers. When I _

_wrote that seen I didn't have it in mind for her to start cutting herself but _

_I'm not sure exactly where I'm taking this story yet so she might start. _

_Please send me your reviews on this topic and what you think. I also agree _

_the end paragraph was my favorite one too; it really showed you Serena's _

_thoughts and feelings at that point and time. Once again thank you to _

_everyone who reviewed and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank _

_you Mars Light. _

After Dark

Chapter 5

Serena awoke the next day as she heard knocking coming from down stairs, she got out of bed and walked down the hallway as she stood at the top of the stairs and watched her friends talking to her mother. It was difficult understanding all they were saying, but from what she was able to make out her friends came over because she wasn't in school today and they were worried about her. Her mother told them she wasn't feeling well and that she would be back in a few days.

Serena watched looking at her friends facial expressions not sure if they believed what they heard but then nodded and walked away as her mother closed the door.

After she knew her friends were gone and they wouldn't be coming back, Serena walked downstairs and into the kitchen where she saw her mother preparing what would probably be tonight's dinner.

Ilene turned around and smiled at her daughter as she told her "good morning did you sleep well"

Serena not paying attention to her mother walked over to the fridge and took out the orange juice and poured herself a glass as she asked "what were the girls doing here"

Ilene continued chopping the meat as she told her "they came by they were very worried about you since you weren't in school today"

Serena put her juice on the table as she turned to her mother and asked "what did you tell them"

Ilene walked over to her daughter as she told her "don't worry I didn't tell them a thing. I just said you weren't feeling well and that you would be back to school in a few days"

Serena looked to her mother as she told her "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready to tell everyone what happened to me and I don't know if I ever will be"

Ilene put a comforting hand on Serena's shoulder as she asked her "darling what about the psychiatrist the doctor recommended maybe she can help you"

Serena pushed away her mothers hand as she backed off telling her "no, I just want to be left alone to deal with what happened to me. I don't need a psychiatrist, I don't need anyone, so just leave me alone" with that Serena left and went running upstairs to her room slamming the door behind her, and then falling to the ground in tears.

Serena tried to lift herself up but couldn't as she fell down to her knees and started hitting the ground as she screamed out "why? Why did this have to happen to me? I haven't been that bad of a person. I just want to go back in time, but I can't this is it. They took something I can never get back and I hate them, I hate them all. I wish they would all die or at least have to live through the pain that I do each day. Why am I punished and they get to walk away as free men to do the same thing to some other helpless girl's why?" without realizing it Serena's mother stood in the doorway as she walked in the room and helped her daughter to her feet as she told her "there not going to get away with what they have done to you Serena. They will be caught and punished I promise you; and each day the pain will lessen. I know its hard now, but it will get better I promise."

Serena lifted her head up to look at her mother as she asked her "how do you know? How do you know they'll be caught, you don't it's only wishful thinking. You can't promise me that so don't"

Ilene brushed a hair from Serena's head as she told her "you're right I can't be sure, but I do know your father and I will never stop trying until the men that did this to you are behind bars"

Serena looked away from her mother as she focused on all that was going on outside. Ilene came walking up to her daughter as she told her "it's okay for you to move on in the mean time, no one is going to judge you. There's a whole world going on outside Serena and I know you want to be apart of it."

Serena walked away from the window as she turned to her mother and told her "I can't, I'm not ready yet"

Ilene turned to her daughter as she told her "you know you do have four good friends Serena. I'm sure if you told them what happened they would be very understanding, and maybe they can help you. Sometimes it's best to get back into a normal routine again"

Serena looked to her mother as she told her "no I don't want them to know, I don't want anyone to ever know"

Ilene walked up to her daughter as she told her "okay then how about Darien. He already knows and I know he's worried about you. Serena won't you at least speak to him"

Serena turned away from her mother as she told her "I don't want to see him or speak to him, alright"

Ilene walked up to her daughter as she told her "no that is not alright. If that is how you feel then you tell him. I'm getting tired of lying for you Serena, that boy must call at least four times a day to see how your doing and I'm running out of excuses to tell him. I felt so sorry for him that day at the hospital; if you don't want to see him again then you tell him that"

Serena walked away from her mother as she told her "I will, but I can't right now, please just tell him that I'm fine and not to worry"

Ilene looked to her daughter as she told her "alright I'll tell him, but you have to make a decision Serena and do it soon. Just remember whatever decision you make you can't go back on it. If you decide to let him loose any other girl can walk in and have him for there own, just remember that"

Serena looked to her mother as she told her "I know" then the phone started to ring again as Ilene walked over to pick it up already having a good idea of who it was as she said "hello"

Serena watched as she saw her mother talk to who she now knew was Darien. Her mother told him that she couldn't come to the phone because she was resting, not to worry because she was fine and then hung up the phone; as she looked to Serena and told her "you need to make a decision and do it quickly because he won't wait around forever" and with that Ilene turned around and walked out of the room.

Serena watched her mother leave then walked over to the picture that was sitting on her dresser as she picked it up and stared at the photo of her and Darien as her mother's words repeated through her head "If you decide to let him loose any other girl can walk in and have him for there own". Serena put the photo in one of the drawers of her dresser as she said to herself "then so be it" as she sat back on her bed and looked out the window.

End Chapter 5

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 5. Please stay tuned for Chapter 6 where you'll see more of Darien and how he's dealing. Please let me know of any ideas or thoughts you might have for this story and also your opinion on Serena to start cutting herself. As always please read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	6. Chapter 6

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank ffgirlmoonie, Lady Tristana Rogue, and 4200 Little _

_Bunny2 for your great reviews; all of your feedback really has been a _

_great inspiration for me, please keep them coming. If anyone has any_

_ideas or thoughts for this story please let me know as always please read, _

_review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

After Dark

Chapter 6

Darien hung up the phone with Serena's mother again as he sat on the couch and took a deep breath, he sat back and thought about Serena wondering how she was if she was thinking about him as much as he was thinking about her, did she need him, was she okay. Every time he called her mother always said she was fine but he knew better. He knew Serena wasn't fine, she needed him, but there was nothing he could do to help her. Darien stood up as he felt a sharp pain sensation on his chest as he sat down and saw that his wound had reopened and was bleeding through his shirt.

He stood up to go put a different shirt on when the door bell rang followed by a lot of knocking as he heard Rei's voice yell out "Darien if your in there you better open that door right now"

Darien took a deep breath he knew he wasn't ready to deal with this right now but there was no avoiding it either, he walked over and answered the door to see four faces staring back at him as Rei walked passed him into the apartment, she turned to him with a stern face and told him "you have a lot of explaining to do Darien".

Darien turned to Rei as he told her "did I say you could just come in here Rei, I'm not exactly in the mood for company"

Ami smiled at Darien telling him "I'm sorry Darien but we just had a few questions and then we'll go and let you be"

Lita walked in next to Rei as she turned to Darien and told him "yeah and this time we want the truth"

Darien turned to face the girl's as he asked "okay so what is it that you want to know"

Rei walked up to him asking "why did you tell us that Serena was fine, when she's not."

Darien turned to her with a worried face as he asked her "what do you mean, have you seen Serena, is she okay"

Mina walked over to Darien telling him "no we weren't able to see her. We went to school and she wasn't there so we decided to go to her house and Serena's mother said she wasn't feeling well and that she was resting"

Lita came up beside Mina asking him "what's going on Darien what do you know, why are you lying to us"

Darien turned away as he told them "I don't know anything really"

Rei walked up to him as she asked "Serena didn't come over your apartment the other day did she"

Darien kept his back to the girls as he told them "no she didn't, I just said that so you all would leave and I could get some rest okay. I'm sorry but I wanted my privacy and that's the only way I could think to get it."

Ami walked over to Darien asking "Darien please tell us the truth what do you know is Serena alright. When we saw Andrew he mentioned that you told him Serena had been through to much and that you blamed yourself"

Mina walked up to him and asked "Darien what happened to Serena and why do you blame yourself"

Darien walked over to the window as he stared out and then turned to the girls he told them "I don't know anything, I haven't seen Serena in a few days"

Rei walked over to Darien and got up into his face as she started to yell "that's crap and you know it, there's something going on and you know what it is so start talking"

Darien sat back on the couch as he told the girls "I haven't seen Serena, her parents won't let me near her if there is anything going on I don't know. Her parents won't even let me talk to her over the phone"

Mina looked to Darien as she asked "is this true Darien, what happened why are Serena's parent's acting this way"

Darien shook his head as he told them "Serena's mother doesn't think I should come around anymore"

Lita walked over to Darien as she told him "that doesn't make sense why would she say that"

Rei walked up beside Lita as she asked him "yeah and that still doesn't explain what happened to Serena and why you blame yourself"

Ami walked up next to Rei as she said "it also doesn't explain the blood stain on your shirt and how it got there"

Darien backed off from the girls all the question were becoming to much for him as he screamed out "because I did it, it was my fault I put her in danger and now she's paying for it"

The girls all looked at each other as Mina asked Darien "what do you mean she's paying for it? Darien what happened to Serena"

Darien looked at the girls realizing he had said to much as he told them "I think it's time for you all to go; there's the door now please go and don't come back. I just want to be left alone. Without Serena I'm nothing and I want to stay that way"

Rei walked up beside Darien as she told him "your not nothing, what ever happened I know was not your fault; one way or another I will find out what happened, but for right now I'm going to take care of you, you can complain all you want, but I'm not leaving you here by yourself to be swallowed up in guilt. So come on we're going to the doctor so you can have that cut looked at"

Darien walked away as he told her "that's really not necessary"

Ami walked up to Darien as she got a better look at his wound she told him "of course it's necessary we don't want it to become infected"

Mina walked up to him with his jacket as she helped put it on she told him "that's right so put on your jacket and where taking you to the hospital whether you like it or not"

Darien looked at the four girls standing in front of him then at the blood stain on his shirt that was getting bigger by the minute he told them "fine I'll go, but then I just want to be left alone, I don't want any of you hanging around is that clear"

The girls all nodded as Darien zipped his jacket and walked out of the apartment then locked it behind them as they headed off to the hospital.

At the hospital Darien was getting checked out by the doctors. When Lita walked over to Rei asking "do you think Darien will be alright"

Rei looked to her friend as she told her "yeah I'm sure Darien will be fine he has us whether he likes it or not, it's Serena that I'm worried about. One way or another I'm going to find out what happened, I know Darien knows more then he's telling and I'm going to find out what?"

End Chapter 6

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 6 please stay tuned for chapter 7 there's still much more to come. If anyone has any ideas or thoughts please let me know; and as always please read review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	7. Chapter 7

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank ffgirlmoonie for her review. I know last chapter was _

_a little slow, but I'm hoping this chapter will help make the story more _

_interesting for you. Please continue to send any thoughts or ideas you _

_might have and as always please read, review and enjoy. Thank you Mars _

_Light._

After Dark

Chapter 7

Darien sat on his bed listening to music as he started to feel drowsy because of the pain meds the doctor had given him. He thought about Serena and started to fall asleep. He'd been dreaming about her every night not able to get that horrible night out of his head as he fought himself trying not to fall asleep knowing that once he fell asleep he would be haunted by the same nightmare he had every night.

Eventually Darien did fall asleep and in his sleep he kept screaming out "don't touch her, please let her go" and most of all "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry".

Rei sat in Darien's living room watching TV as she heard the screams that came from Darien's room as she stood up to go investigate. She silently opened the door to see Darien sitting up in bed as she walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder as she told him "it's okay whatever did happen it's over now. You don't have to live in the past, you can move on, look towards the future"

Darien sat as he heard what Rei said, he looked to her not sure why she was still here, but glad she was as he whispered "thank you"

Rei smiled at Darien as she told him "your welcome, how about I go make you a glass of warm milk it always helps me when I can't sleep"

Darien smirked as he told her "yeah warm milk sounds good thank you"

Rei smiled back at him as she told him "it's no problem" Rei started to walk out the door as Darien looked to her and told her "I'm sorry, I've been such a jerk, but I am glad you're here"

Rei just smiled at him as she told him "it's okay just get some rest, I'll bring back your milk"

Darien tried to lie back down as Rei walked out of the room and took a deep breath as she told herself "get a grip girl he's your best friend's guy" and then went to the kitchen as she took out the milk and put some in a pot to heat it up.

While she waited, she walked around Darien's apartment and checked out the décor. She noticed a picture of Darien and Serena on a small table by the door as she walked over and picked it up. Looking at the picture of her friend's smiling faces she started to wonder how this all happened, they all use to be so close but no one closer then Serena and Darien. They always seemed so happy together and it wasn't right the way she kept him at a distance or at least her parents were, but that didn't make any sense either.

She thought about all of the unanswered questions when there was a knock at the door. She walked over to answer it as she opened the door to see Ami standing there with a bunch of books in her hands.

Ami smiled up at Rei as she told her "I'm here for Darien watch if you want to go home and get some sleep"

Rei smiled at Ami as she told her "thank you, I think that's exactly what I need I'm starting to go a little stir crazy here"

Ami looked to Rei as she asked "is Darien still giving you a hard time about us staying"

Rei turned so she was facing Darien's room as she told Ami "no he's not, he's actually been really great"

Ami noticed the tone in Rei's voice as she dropped her books on the couch and then turned to her friend telling her "you forget about this right now Rei, he's Serena's boyfriend"

Rei looked to Ami surprised as she told her "I know that, don't you think I know that, I just feel bad that he's going through so much alone"

Ami turned to her friend as she told her "okay just as long as you remember Darien loves Serena and she loves him too. After whatever is going on between them is finished. I'm sure they will be back together like nothing ever happened"

Rei was about to say something to Ami when a voice from behind her said "I sure hope so Ami"

Rei and Ami turned around to see Darien standing in the doorway to his room as Rei walked over to him and told him "you shouldn't be out of bed, you need your rest"

Darien looked to her as he told her "I just wanted to see who was at the door"

Rei turned to him as she told him "it was just Ami; she's going to stay here with you tonight in case you need anything. Now come on I'll help you back to bed"

Darien nodded his head as Rei helped him back to his room then turning to Ami to tell her to watch the pot on the stove.

Ami agreed as she watched Rei help Darien back to bed and then walked over and checked on the stove as she said to herself "Serena I hope whatever your going through you get better soon, real soon"

Rei helped Darien into bed as she pulled the blanket's up as Darien turned to her and asked "Rei would you mind opening up the window for me"

Rei was a little surprised at his request seeing as it was so late and there was a chill outside but she did as he asked and pulled up the blinds then opened the window a creek as she turned to him and asked "is this good"

Darien shook his head as he told her "yes I enjoy looking out at the stars at night"

Rei nodded her head in understanding as she told him "have a good night Darien, Ami will bring in your milk soon okay" then started to walk out of the room when Darien turned to her and said "thank you for everything really, I don't know how I would get through this without you Rei"

Rei gave him a weak smile as she told him "no problem" then walked out of the room closing the door behind her as she walked over to the couch and sat down as Ami walked past with Darien's milk as she turned to Rei and asked her "what's the matter"

Rei looked up to see Ami as she told her "I'm falling for my best friend's guy"

Ami came over and sat next to Rei as she told her "Rei you have to get a hold of yourself. Darien's a great guy but he's in love with Serena"

Rei looked to Ami as she told her "don't you think I know that, but I can't help it. I had forgotten what strong feelings I had for him once; don't you remember before Darien was with Serena he dated me first. I stepped back so that they could be together"

Ami looked to Rei angrily as she told her "I don't care Rei, you're not going to make a move on Darien, he's Serena's guy so just get over it"

Rei looked to Ami as she told her "if it were only that easy Ames, if only it were that easy"

Ami looked to Rei as she told her "your going to have to make it so Rei. I know you and Darien had a past, but that's all it is. It's in the past and besides what you had I wouldn't call anymore then a school girl crush"

Rei looked to Ami as she told her "maybe, but now I don't know what to do Ami"

Ami looked to Rei as she told her "then I'll tell you, you're going to keep your hands off of Darien. Just forget it Rei he's Serena's guy and" Ami put a hand on her friends shoulder as she told her "even if you do have feelings for him, he wouldn't return them, he loves Serena" as she handed Rei a picture of Darien and Serena together then stood up and walked into Darien's room leaving Rei alone to think.

End chapter 7

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 7. Please stay tuned for chapter 8 things are just starting to heat up; as always please read review and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light.


	8. Chapter 8

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank inn0c3nt ang3l, ffgirlmoonie, Snick3rDooDl3, _

_Chikyuuhime, and Megan Consoer, for your reviews. Inn0c3nt ang3l I'm _

_sorry if you didn't enjoy the story but unfortunately the topic of the story is _

_something very real that does happen, but luckily this is just a story. If _

_anyone has any thoughts they would like to share please let me know as _

_always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

After Dark

Chapter 8

The next day after school Ami ran down the streets till she came to the Tsukino's door step. She rang the doorbell not sure what kind of welcome she should expect. A moment later Mrs. Tsukino opened the door with a smile on her face as she told her "hello Ami what brings you here"

Ami smiled at Mrs. Tsukino as she told her "hello Mrs. Tsukino I hope you don't mind me stopping by, but I know Serena has been out of school for awhile so I brought some of her work so she doesn't fall behind"

Mrs. Tsukino smiled at Ami as she told her "that was very thoughtful of you Ami, thank you"

Ami smiled at Mrs. Tsukino as she asked her "I was also hoping maybe I could see Serena. How is she feeling?"

Ami saw the dramatic change in Mrs. Tsukino's attitude as she told her "I don't know if Serena is up to visitors Ami"

Ami new she was just shut out as she started to walk away solemnly when she heard Mrs. Tsukino tell her "I could ask her maybe she might say yes, but only for a few minutes Serena still needs her rest"

Ami turned back and smiled at Mrs. Tsukino as she told her "that would be wonderful"

Mrs. Tsukino invited Ami inside as she told her "I'll go speak with Serena and ask her if she's up to a visitor. Just wait here I'll be back in a moment"

Ami nodded her head as she told her "thank you" as Mrs. Tsukino started to walk upstairs.

Ilene Tsukino walked up to her daughter's room as she knocked on her door then walked in to find the room pitch black in the middle of the afternoon. She called out for her daughter "Serena are you in here" which she received a muffled yes in response.

Ilene tried to reach for the lamp on Serena dresser, to see it was no longer there as she asked her daughter "Serena what happened to the light"

At first she didn't get a response, but then Serena told her "I prefer the dark, things seem different, better some how when you can't see them"

Ilene walked her way into Serena's room as she pulled up the blinds letting some light in the room as she saw Serena lying on the floor dressed in all black. Ilene walked over to her daughter to help her off the floor when she noticed the blood that was dripping off of Serena's hand. She looked to her daughter and asked her "how did this happen"

Serena turned away from her mother as she walked over and pulled down the blinds and told her mother "I like the dark"

Ilene walked over grabbing her daughters hand she told her "this is serious Serena you might need stitches"

Serena looked down at the blood that was coming out of her palm as she told her "no I like it, it feels real"

Ilene couldn't believe what she was hearing, she turned to her daughter and asked "Serena did you do this to yourself"

Serena became angry as she turned to her mother telling her "you don't know what it feels like, you could never know"

Ilene looked desperately to her daughter as she told her "then why don't you tell me Serena please"

Serena looked to her mother then turned away quickly saying "no" as she ran out into the hall as her mother followed her telling her "Serena this isn't over yet"

Serena turned back to her mother telling her "no mother that is exactly what it is over. I don't want your help I just want to be left alone"

Ilene walked over as she grabbed Serena's hand yelling "leave you alone so you can continue to punish yourself, never'

Serena grabbed her hand away as she told her mother "you see, I knew it, you wouldn't understand, this isn't about me punishing myself"

Ilene walked up to her as she asked "then what is it about"

Serena turned to her mother as she told her "feeling" then turned around and walked down stairs as she came face to face with Ami.

Ami had heard the argument Serena and her mother were having upstairs; not totally sure what it was all about, but knowing it was very serious. She turned to see Serena come walking down the stairs as she walked to her friend and put a smile on her face she told her "hello Serena"

Serena was in shock to see Ami standing there as she looked upstairs to her mother who stood by the banister with a solemn look on her face as Serena turned back to her friend she told her "what are you doing here Ami"

Ami looked to her friend as she told her "I came to see you Serena, we're all very worried about you and I wanted to see how you were"

Serena figured out it must have been her mother who let Ami in as she plastered a fake smile on her face she told Ami "I'm doing alright thank you for thinking of me, but as you can see I'm fine so you can be on your way"

Ami was surprised at how her friend was pushing her away as she asked "Serena will you be back at school soon"

Serena tried her best to avoid the question as she told her quickly "yeah soon"

Ami stopped quickly seeing how Serena was trying to push her out the door she asked her "what's going on, why? Are you avoiding us? What are you hiding?"

Serena just laughed as she told her "I'm not hiding anything, I'm just very tired and would like to get some rest if you don't mind"

Ami took a deep breath as she told her "very well, but you might want to get that hand checked out and Serena I…uh I mean you…you should give Darien a call"

Serena just laughed as she told her "thank you I'll consider that, take care Ami thank you for stopping by" as she showed Ami the door and closed it behind her as she heard her mother come down the stairs she turned to her saying "you could have given me some warning, telling me she was here"

Her mother just shook her head telling her "I could have, but I think it was about time you face someone and the way you just treated that girl was very rude Serena. She's your friend"

Serena walked past her mother as she told her "then when I'm ready to see my friends, I'll let you know"

As Serena walked past her Ilene told her "Monday be ready Monday"

Serena looked back at her mother as she asked "What?"

Ilene smiled at her daughter as she told her "your starting back at school on Monday. Now grab your coat were going to the doctors to get your hand checked out"

Serena looked back at her mother with a blank less stare knowing her mother spoke the truth as she felt a sudden fit of nausea knowing she would have to return to school on Monday with all those people around her.

End chapter 8

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 8. Please stay tuned for Chapter 9 Serena's first day back. As always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	9. Chapter 9

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank ffgirlmoonie, Chikyuuhime, Lady Tristana Rogue, _

_Gr33J3w3lRain, and hotaru 24 for all of your wonderful reviews. If _

_anyone has any questions or would just like me to clear something up _

_please let me know. I enjoy hearing from all of you and as always please _

_read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

After Dark

Chapter 9

Monday morning seemed to come way too soon for Serena. She looked out the window not sure if she was ready to do this as she heard her mothers footsteps walk down the hall and opening the door she yelled in to Serena "time to get up for school"

Serena heard her mother's words as she lied in bed not sure if she was ready for this. What if everyone started to ask questions and all those people staring at her? Would they know? Could they see? Serena started to feel nauseous again as she ran for the bathroom and started to throw up in the toilet. Her father passed by the bathroom knocking on the door he asked her "is everything okay princess"

Serena said back from inside "I'm fine dad". Ken continued to go down stairs as he saw his wife busy making breakfast for her family, as he sat down at the table with his morning paper he asked her "are you sure Serena is ready to go back to school Ilene"

Ilene turned back to her husband as she put his breakfast in front of him she told him "she has to do it some time Ken, and yes I do think she's ready"

Ken looked up at his wife as he told her "I'm not so sure, I just walked past the bathroom and she didn't sound so well. Ilene maybe we should give her one more day"

Ilene sat down next to her husband as she told him "Ken we've done all we can. Now I think it would be best if Serena goes out and starts being with people again. Once she does, I'm sure she will see it's not as bad as she thinks"

Ken continued reading his paper as he told his wife "I hope your right" Ilene nodded her head telling him "me too".

A few minutes later Serena came walking down stairs in her normal school uniform as she sat at the table and her mother put her breakfast in front of her. Serena lightly picked at it as she told her mother "I'm not very hungry this morning"

Ilene took the plate away as she told her daughter "that's alright darling. Would you like your father to give you a ride to school this morning?"

Serena nodded her head yes as she turned to her father and said "would you please father"

Ken gently took Serena's hand as he told her "of course dear, but we should get going so your not late"

Serena stood up from the table as she grabbed her lunch bag and her mother told her "have a wonderful day dear and don't worry everything will be fine"

Serena let out the breath she was holding as she told her mother "I'll try" then her and her father left so he could drive her to school

A few minutes later they reached the parking lot of the school as Serena sat in her father's car looking up at the building. All the students gathered around it and panic started to set in as she turned to her father telling him "I don't know if I can do this"

Ken lightly took her hand as he told her "don't worry, you'll be fine. Go and have a good day. Have fun with your friends, I'll see you later"

Serena slowly stepped out of the car as she walked towards the building asking herself "should I turn back" when she heard a familiar voice and she knew it was too late.

Lita ran up to Serena with a huge smile on her face as she told her "Serena your back, I can't believe it, this is great"

Serena tried her best to smile back as she told her "hi Lita how's it going"

Lita was so excited to see Serena she told her "how am I doing? I'm doing great. How are you doing? We haven't seen you in awhile, your mother said you were sick are you better now"

Serena looked to her friend as she told her "I don't know, I don't feel better"

Lita looked to her friend not sure how to respond to that as she told her "well any how, all the girls will be so happy to see your back, come on everyone is waiting" Lita started to walk away as Serena turned to her and told her "actually Lita I'm not feeling that great right now, so I think I'm going to go sit in class. I'll see you there okay"

Lita shook her head as she told her "okay Serena, feel better I'll see you in a few minutes"

Serena started to walk off in the direction of her class as she heard Lita yell back "where really glad your back Serena" Serena didn't pay any attention as she continued to walk towards the school.

Once inside Serena started to walk down the crowded halls as she saw all the students gathered around. She tried to make her way down the hall as she was being pushed aside by students trying to get to there classes on time.

She got to her locker where she got the books she needed for her first class and then closed it as she heard a voice yell out "watch out" and before she knew it some guy was on top of her and all there books were on the floor sprawled around them.

Serena immediately started to panic as flash backs of that night came rushing through her head and she struggled to get him off of her.

The boy got up as quickly as he could as he put out his hand to help Serena up as he apologized telling her "I'm sorry, I lost my balance, I hope you're alright"

Serena didn't listen to a word the boy said as she quickly crawled away from him, getting to her feet she took off running down the hall as fast as she could, seeing the girl's restroom ahead she went inside as she tried to catch her breath and the tears started to fall down uncontrollably from her cheeks.

Some of the students that were inside the restroom applying make-up looked to Serena as they asked "are you alright"

Serena shook her head yes as she went into one of the stalls and sat on the cold tile floor as she started to cry.

One of the girls came over and knocked on the door as she asked "are you sure your okay in there? Do you want me to go and get you some help or something?"

Serena tried her best to dry up her tears as she told her "no that's okay, I just need to be alone right now"

The girl stepped away from the door as she walked over to her friends and then the three girls left the restroom leaving Serena alone on the floor to cry as she heard the bell ring signaling the beginning of first period.

End Chapter 9

Author's Note: I hope everyone one enjoyed Chapter 9. Please stay tuned for Chapter 10. Things are heating up and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	10. Chapter 10

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Lyn Green Tea, hotaru 24, ffgirlmoonie, _

_Gr33nJ3w3lRain, Chikyuuhime, Lady Tristana Rogue, and srsmoon for _

_your reviews. I'm sorry if any one thinks my chapters are to short, but _

_there the best I can come up with, without just babbling on about a lot of _

_boring things that in the long run, will just delay the good parts of the story. _

_For anyone who is interested I did start writing the sequel to the Taylor's _

_which will probably be posted in the next few weeks so keep a look out for _

_that. My thanks to everyone who continues to keep reading my stories and as _

_always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

After Dark

Chapter 10

Lita ran down the hall to catch up with her friends. She saw the three of them gathered by Mina's locker as Rei looked to Lita she told her "you're late"

Lita out of breath looked to Rei as she tried to tell her "I know, I'm sorry, but you'll never guess who I just ran into"

Rei looked to Lita not really interested. Figuring it was just another look alike of Freddy her ex boyfriend. As Lita told her "I saw Serena".

The three girls all looked to Lita with shocked faces as Mina asked her "you saw Serena, she's here"

Lita shook her head yes as she told them "yeah I ran into her as I was walking in the building"

Rei looked to Lita as she asked "well where is she, didn't she come with you"

Lita shook her head telling them "no, she said she wasn't feeling well and wanted to go sit down in class"

Mina looked to Lita as she asked "did she say anything about why she hasn't been in school"

Ami looked to the group as she told them "actually there's something I never told you guys"

The group all looked to Ami as Mina asked "what is it Ami?"

Ami looked to the girls as she told them "I saw Serena"

The girls all looked to Ami surprised as Rei asked "when"

Ami looked to Rei as she told her "The other day after school I went over to her house hoping to speak with her and her mother answered the door"

Mina looked to Ami as she asked her "and she let you see her"

Ami shook her head telling them "well not exactly her mother went upstairs to see if Serena would have any visitors, and then a few minutes later I heard Serena and her mother having a strange argument upstairs, and Serena came running down stairs she was definitely surprised to see me and then she practically threw me out of the house but here's the strangest part; Serena's whole hand was full of blood"

The girls all looked to Ami as Lita asked "blood how did it get like that"

Ami shook her head as she told Lita "I have no idea, she wouldn't let me stay long enough to answer. I think something is very wrong with our friend you guys"

The girls all looked to each other with worried faces as they heard the bell ring.

Mina looked to the group as she told them "I have first period with Serena maybe I can get her to open up some and tell me what's going on. I'll fill you all in later"

The girls all shook there heads in agreement as they all headed in their own directions.

Mina walked into her first class late as the teacher looked at her with a stern face as she told Mina "you have detention after school".

Mina wasn't really paying attention though because she was to busy looking for her friend as she wondered where she could be as she walked over and took a seat in her desk as the teacher began to take attendance.

She called out Serena's name as Mina raised her hand and asked the teacher "hasn't Serena been here already"

The teacher looked to Mina oddly as she told her "you know as well as I do Ms. Aino Serena hasn't been here all week"

Mina started to worry now wondering where her friend might be Lita said she came straight to class this morning. When another student rose there hand telling the teacher "I saw Serena this morning".

Mina looked to the student as she asked "where is she?"

The student shrugged his shoulder as he told her "I don't know she was running past me she seemed kind of freaked out"

Mina raised her hand as she asked the teacher "may I please be excused" but to her dismay the teacher looked at her as she told her "No you may not" then looked to the class as she told them all to open there text books to page 206.

Class seemed to drag by for Mina as she watched the clock tick by waiting for the bell to ring hoping her friend was alright.

Finally the bell rung and the class started to run from the room as the teacher yelled out the homework.

Mina quickly ran from the room as she hurried to catch up with the rest of the girls. She ran up to them out of breath as she shouted out "Serena's missing"

All the girls turned around stunned as Lita asked "what do you mean Serena's missing"

Mina began telling the girls "she wasn't in class. One of the boys said they saw her running down the hallway earlier. I tried to get out of class to look for her but I wasn't allowed"

Rei looked curiously at her friend as she told her "well obviously you can't just go wondering the halls after that meatball head. I f she wants to be by herself then I say fine let her be"

Ami looked to Rei as she told her "I don't think that's such a good idea Rei"

Lita joined in telling her "yeah and what if Serena really needs our help"

Rei looked to the rest as she told them "she hasn't tried to make any attempt to even talk to any of us. She pushed you away Ami and she lied to you Lita, saying she would be in class where she would see Mina. She obviously doesn't want to see any of us, so why should we bother with her"

Ami looked to Rei as she told her "because she's our friend Rei or have you forgotten that because you were to busy with Darien"

The girls all looked to Rei as Lita asked her "what is she talking about Rei"

Rei looked away as she told her "fine let's go find Serena" but Mina stopped her saying "no I want to know about you and Darien are you trying to steal him away from Serena"

Rei looked away from the girls as she told them "well she doesn't deserve him"

Lita came out and slapped Rei across the face as she told her "and you call yourself one of Serena's friends you should be ashamed. We'll find Serena without your help"

Rei watched her friends turn and walk away from her as she felt a shred of guilt overwhelm her, but she just pushed it back as she yelled back at them "good riddance, I don't need any of you, I'll be just fine on my own" as she turned and walked away.

She headed to the bathroom and walked in. She made sure her make up still looked nice and that it wasn't smudged or anything when she heard what sounded like a whimper as she turned around and asked "is there anyone else in here"

No one else answered but then she heard the whimper again and she looked to see blond hairs sticking out underneath one of the bathroom stalls and she questioned "Serena is that you?"

End chapter 10

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 10. Please stay tuned for Chapter 11 as things start to unfold. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	11. Chapter 11

**Standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank hotaru 24, LynGreenTea, Gr33nJw3lRain, The Goddess Usagi, ffgirlmoonie, Lady Tristana Rogue, and Megan Consoer for your wonderful reviews. I am happy to hear so many people are enjoying this story but unfortunately all good things have to come to an end. There are only 4 more chapters left and an epilogue. So don't miss it; as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light. **_

After dark

Chapter 11

Rei waited and got no answer she was about to leave the bathroom when she heard a voice ask "Rei are they gone"

Rei immediately turned back and asked "are who gone?" She heard unlocking as Serena stepped out of the stall and looked to her friend with tear stained eyes as she told her "everybody"

Rei looked at the mess of what had become of one of her closest friends as she walked over to her and said "yes where the only ones in here" then walked over and locked the bathroom door so that it would stay that way.

Serena looked up to Rei as she told her "I tried, my mother told me to try and I did, but I couldn't"

Rei put an arm around Serena, but she started to shiver from her touch so she immediately removed it, then looking into her eyes she helped Serena towards the sink and moistened a paper towel as she wiped away the tears that fell from Serena's eyes as she asked her "what happened? Why are you in here by yourself?"

Serena looked up into her friends eyes as she told her "I didn't want him to follow me"

Rei looked to Serena confused as she asked "him? Who are you talking about?"

Serena threw her head down so she wouldn't have to look into Rei's eyes. She told her "the boy from earlier he…he" Serena couldn't finish her thought as she burst into tears and ran from the bathroom into the crowded halls.

Rei tried to follow her friend, but it was too late. She had lost her in all the confusion, as all the students rushed by and Rei yelled out to her "Serena" but with no answer back.

Rei ran through the halls trying desperately to find the others which she finally did; as they were leaving the library she heard Mina tell Ami "I told you we wouldn't find Serena in the library"

Rei ran up to the rest of them as she got the cold shoulder, but she didn't care she told them anyway "I saw Serena"

The girls all turned to Rei as Lita asked "you saw her when?"

Rei was trying to catch her breath as she told them "at the bathroom, just now, we were talking and then she just freaked and ran out"

Ami looked to Rei as she asked her "what were you talking about?"

Rei looked to her friends with a concerned face as she told them "a boy"

Lita turned to Rei as she asked "a boy. What about a boy?"

Rei turned to her as she said "I don't know. She never finished. She was about to tell me something about him, but then she just ran out"

Lita looked to the group as she told them "then what are we still waiting around here for. Let's go find her"

They were already to go running after Serena; when Ami spoke up with her soft voice telling them "wait, I don't think that's such a good idea"

Lita looked to Ami as she asked her "what do you mean Ami. Why don't you think we should go find Serena?"

Ami looked to her friends as she told them "I think if we find her. I'll she will do is push us away again. We need to find out why she is pushing us away first, so then we can help her with whatever it is that's bothering her"

Rei looked to the others still unsure how they felt about her, but spoke up anyway "I think Ami's right. We won't be able to help her unless we know what the problem is first"

They all shook there heads agreeing as Mina asked "so what do we know?"

Rei looked to the girls as she told them "We know it involves Darien some how and I think maybe his injuries are part of this also"

Lita looked to Rei as she told her "that's right and Darien did mention something about this being his fault"

Mina looked to the girls as she asked "you don't think Darien did something to Serena do you"

The girls shook there heads no as they all agreed and Rei spoke up saying "no I don't think he did anything and maybe that's why he feels guilty, because he wasn't there"

Lita interrupted Rei saying "no I don't think so. I think maybe Darien feels guilty because he was there and didn't do anything"

Ami listened to what Lita and Rei had said then thought about it a moment and told them "I think your close Lita, but my theory is that Darien couldn't do anything. Maybe he was hurt and couldn't move that would explain his injuries"

Mina looked to girls as she told them "That's right and Andrew did say something about seeing Darien. I think it was the day we found Darien passed out in his apartment"

Ami looked to the girls as she told them "there's something else I didn't tell all of you, and I'm sorry it was wrong of me". The girls looked to Ami as she told them "I went by Serena's house yesterday and I saw her. She was acting very strangely not at all like herself"

Lita looked to Ami as she told her "that's nothing new Ami. We all know that Serena's acting strange"

Ami looked to Lita as she told her "it wasn't just about her acting strange. There was something else". The girls all paid close attention as Ami started to tell them "I overheard a conversation between Serena and her mother. It was kind of hard not to over hear it because they were screaming rather loudly; but they were talking about Serena punishing herself, and there was a large cut on her hand that was bleeding."

Lita looked to Ami not believing what she was hearing as she told her "Serena's punishing herself that doesn't make sense. Why would she do that?"

Rei looked to the others as she told them "I think Ami's right. When I found Serena she was all alone sitting on the bathroom floor crying"

Ami looked to Rei as she asked "did she say anything to you?" Rei began telling her "yes, she asked if we were the only ones, but there was something else too she told me that she didn't want him to follow her"

The girls all looked to Rei as Lita asked "him, who was she talking about?"

Rei turned to Lita as she told her "I have no idea. She was just about to say something, when she stopped and ran out"

Ami was trying to piece everything together as she thought about all they knew "okay. We all know Serena is not acting like herself and that Darien and probably Serena's mother are keeping a secret. Something that has to be really bad that might cause Darien to get injured and for Serena to feel like she has to start punishing herself. She seems to act very agitated around people especially boys. Which might explain why she is keeping her distance from Darien, but we all agree that Darien did not do anything to hurt her, but possibly couldn't stop someone else from doing it"

Lita looked to Ami as she told her "Ami stop, I don't want to hear anymore"

The girls all looked to Lita as Rei questioned "what's wrong Lita. Why don't you want to hear what Ami has to say? I think she might be getting to something."

Lita looked to Rei as she told her "because Rei, I think I already know"

The girls all looked to Lita as Mina asked "what do you think is going on Lita?"

Lita looked to the girls hoping that she was wrong as she told them "I think Serena was attacked, and…"

Rei looked to Lita as she screamed out "what? And what Lita tell us"

Lita looked to the girls as she told them "and raped. I think Serena was raped"

End chapter 11

Author's Note: Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Did the girl's finally figure it out and if so what are they going to do about it. Read to find out and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	12. Chapter 12

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

**Author's Note: **I would like to thankLady Tristana Roguehotaru 24ffgirlmoonieBunnieOMoonGr33nJ3w3lRainFireyDragonessand Chikyuuhime for your wonderful reviews. Your feedback really means a lot to me. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story as it comes closer to the end. My thanks to everyone who keeps reading and as always please read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.

After Dark

Chapter 12

The girls all looked to Lita then stared at each other as Rei spoke up screaming "no you're wrong"

Lita looked to Rei as she told her "think about it Rei what could possibly happen to make Serena act the way she has been. Pushing everyone away and her mother saying she's sick. When we can all see she's clearly not sick. She was hiding something it all fits Rei.

Rei looked to lita as she told her "no I don't believe it. I don't want too"

Ami put a hand on Rei's shoulder as she heard Lita's point of view. She contemplated everything she had just heard and already knew; as much as she didn't want it to be true she knew it was a strong possibility. Ami turned to the others as she told them "I agree with Lita. It makes sense, but I don't think we should say anything to Serena until we have definite proof in case where wrong"

The girls all agreed as Rei told them "I agree that way I can show you you're wrong. I'm going to go over to Darien's and prove to all of you that you're wrong. I'll make him tell me the truth, you'll see. Serena wasn't raped I'll prove it"

Mina looked to Rei as she told her "I don't like the idea of Serena being raped any more then you do Rei and for her sake, I hope where all wrong, but you have to realize it is a possibility"

Rei ignored Mina's comment as Ami told the group "fine then it's settled after school today we'll head over to Darien's and get the truth" Rei interrupted Ami telling them "no I don't want to wait, I'm going now"

Ami looked to Rei as she asked her "but what about class"

Rei looked to her friends as she told them "I don't care I need to know for Serena's sake as well as my own. If this is true and I'm only saying if it is, then I want to find her and tell her where here for her for whatever she needs. She shouldn't have to go through this alone and…"

Lita looked to Rei as she asked "and what?"

Rei told her "If it is true then I'll do my best to help get Serena and Darien back together. She could probably use him right about now"

Ami smiled at Rei as she told her "that's really great Rei. I know how hard it is for you and I think your doing the right thing"

Rei looked to Ami as she told her "yeah well Serena is still my friend and whatever she decides is what she'll get. If she wants Darien, then I won't say a word and I'll help them get back together, but if she doesn't well Darien is a great guy and I would rather see him with someone who does care about him, then just some girl after his good looks and his wallet."

The girls all looked at each other as Lita spoke up telling her "fine but right now we have to think about Serena. I'm going with you over to Darien's apartment"

Rei agreed as Mina told them "I wish I could go, but I got stuck in detention so I have to stay here" and Ami spoke up telling them "I can't leave either, I have an exam, but tell me how everything goes alright"

I girls all agreed as Rei and Lita snuck out of school and headed towards Darien's apartment.

Rei knocked on Darien's door and waited for an answer as Darien opened the door holding college books in hand as he looked to the girls surprised to see them he asked "Rei, Lita what are you doing here"

Rei walked past Darien and into the apartment as Lita followed. Darien smiled at them as he told Rei "listen I'm glad to see you both, but this isn't a good time. I'm just on my way out. I have a class"

Rei looked to Darien as she told him "then you're going to have to make this a good time. Darien we really need to speak with you it's urgent"

Darien looked to Rei as he wondered what could be so urgent he told them "okay just make it quick, I really need to get going"

Rei looked to Darien as she began to ask "Darien I want to know…" but she found the words hard to come out of her mouth as she looked to Lita for help.

Lita looked at Darien realizing he was growing impatient as she started to ask him "Darien what Rei wanted to ask is well…"

Darien was starting to lose his patience with the girls as he asked "Well what?"

Lita looked to him as she said "was Serena raped"

Darien heard the words hoping each day he could just put them behind him, but knowing he couldn't; and here they were again staring him right in the face as he put his books down and sat on the couch. In that instant Rei and Lita knew they had there answer.

Darien sat for a moment when he looked up to the girls and told them "I think you should both leave"

Rei and Lita both looked at each other then back at Darien as Rei yelled out "we will not just leave. We came here for answers and where not leaving until we get some"

Lita stood next to Rei as she told him "that's right, we know you've been keeping a big secret Darien. Now we want to know everything"

Darien stood up and looked down to the girls as he told them "everything, forget it"

Rei got up into Darien's face as she told him "you said this was your fault. So tell me now Darien, tell me the truth was Serena raped. I want to hear it in your own words, was she raped and why is it your fault, tell me"

Darien stepped back from Rei as he told her "I think it's time for you to go, both of you"

Lita looked to Darien as she asked him "we just want to help Serena where afraid for her Darien. Serena needs our help she's hurting and where afraid she might be hurting herself too"

Darien looked to Lita as he asked "what do you mean?"

Lita told him "Ami went by Serena's house the other day and heard her and her mother having an argument. Her mother mentioned something about Serena punishing herself and Serena had a large cut on her hand. We believe she did it to herself"

Darien heard what Lita had told him and thought about his options and then realized he had none. He took a step back, took a deep breath as he turned to the girls and told them "you're right, Serena was raped"

End Chapter 12

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 12. Please stay tuned for Chapter 13 you don't want to miss it. There are big thing's happening now until we get to the final chapter, so keep reading and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	13. Chapter 13

**Standard disclaimer I do not own sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_**Author's note: I would like to thank Gr33nJ3w3lRain, hotaru 24, BunnieOMoon, Firey Dragoness, ffgirlmoonie, Lady Tristana Rogue, and Chikyuuhime all for your wonderful reviews. I am so glad all of you are enjoying this story and I hope you continue to all the way to the end with only three more chapters left so keep an eye out. As always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.**_

**After Dark**

**Chapter 13**

Rei looked to Darien and then slapped him across the face as she screamed at him "how could you have not told us. You knew about this for so long and you haven't said a word. Serena needed us we should have been there to help her"

Darien looked to Rei as he told her "I'm sorry, but it wasn't my place to tell and it still isn't, but I don't want Serena to continue punishing herself. I couldn't help her then. I hope you can help her now"

Lita looked to Darien as she asked "how did this happen?"

Darien took a step back and walked into the table that had a picture of him and Serena on it as he held the picture in his hand he began to tell them "we had overslept. Serena was very upset. She was afraid her parents would get angry because she was so late and my car wouldn't start so we had to walk. We cut through the park because it was the quickest way"

Rei interrupted him as she started yelling "the park what were you doing in the park, you know it's dangerous at night"

Darien looked at her having all the same feelings come back as he told her "I know, I was stupid we should have just taken the long way around, but we didn't and we started to go through the park and I guess I went down a wrong path or something, but we got lost and before I knew it there were six guys standing in front of me. At first they just seemed like common thieves they asked for my wallet which I gave over and then one of them got interested in Serena and started to make advances for her. I tried to protect her, but I failed"

Lita looked to Darien as she asked him "what do you mean what happened"

Darien began to tell her "I had Serena stand behind me and then he pulled out a knife and we struggled. I told Serena to run, but she couldn't get away. I tried to help her, but there were too many of them pinning me down. I can still here her screaming begging them to stop and she yelled out for me, but I couldn't help her. I couldn't help her. I tried damn it, I tried. By the time they were through Serena wasn't the same, she was no more then an empty shell and that's all I know. I haven't seen or spoken to her since"

Lita looked to Darien as she tried to hold the tears back after hearing his story as she told him "Darien you have to know this wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for what happened. The only ones to blame are the people who did this to her"

Rei came up beside Lita telling him "Lita's right you did everything you could Darien you shouldn't blame yourself. I'm sure no one else does"

Darien looked to Rei as he told her "Serena does"

Rei looked at him surprised as she asked "what do you mean. Have you spoken to her?"

Darien shook his head telling her "no, at first I thought it was Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino keeping me away, but now I realize it's not them at all well maybe it is a little Mr. Tsukino, but the reason I haven't spoke to Serena isn't because of her parents, it's because of her. She doesn't want to see me, she hates me. I hate me too"

Rei looked to Darien and knew what she had to do as she looked him in the eye she told him "regardless of all of that, Serena is hurting and there's only one person I believe who might be able to actually help her and that's you. She's avoiding you, but maybe you're the only one who can get through to her. Either way it's worth a try"

Lita looked to Rei as she smiled at her then faced Darien as she told him "Rei might be on to something Darien. Serena probably doesn't want to see you because you bring back to many painful memories, but maybe that's exactly what she needs. She has to face the memories head on and deal with it. Face reality and start to heal some"

Darien just laughed as he told them "yeah and how am I suppose to do that if she won't even let me speak to her, never mind actually see her"

Rei looked to Darien as she told him "we have to find her. She ran out of school today in panic and mentioned something about a boy. Now I understand why she was so upset. We need to find her before things get much worse then they already are"

Darien looked to Rei as he questioned "boy what happened with the boy at school, did he hurt her"

Rei shook her head as she told him "I don't know, but I think we should find out"

Darien stood up and started to walk towards the door as he told them "I don't know if your plan will work, but I'll try anything"

They all decided it would be better if they spread out and looked for her so Lita went to the Tsukino residence and Rei checked out the arcade while Darien went to the scene of the crime back to the park.

He found her there sitting on a swing by herself devoid of any emotion. She was completely different from the bright shiny girl he use too know. Not sure what to do, he slowly approached her. She didn't even look up to acknowledge his presence she just kept swinging back and forth.

Darien slowly walked over to the next swing beside hers as he sat down and slowly swung back and forth as he looked up to the sky saying "lovely weather where having isn't it" but all he got back was silence.

He swung for a few more seconds as he looked to her and said "you can ignore me if you want too, but you do have friends and family who are very worried about you right now. You shouldn't have just run off the way you did"

Serena just continued to swing back and forth as Darien started to grow more and more frustrated until he yelled out "damn it Serena. Why don't you at least say something?"

Serena looked to him then stopped swinging as she got up and walked away.

Darien watched her walk away thinking he should just let her go, but his conscience new better as he got up and chased after her. When she suddenly turned around and looked him in the eye as she told him "can't you just take the hint and leave me alone"

Darien felt like his whole world was colliding as he saw the hate and anger in her eyes directed towards him. He tried to hold himself together as he asked her "why? We were once so happy. Can't we just be that way again I miss you; I know your going through a hard time right now, but isn't it possible maybe so am I and maybe we can help each other Serena"

She just looked to him as she started to laugh as she told him "you don't know what a hard time is. Just leave me be. I just want to be left alone to deal with this on my own please"

Darien wasn't sure, but something inside told him if he left now this might be the last conversation he might ever have with her as he turned to her and said "no I won't just leave you alone. I know you have been punishing yourself over this and I won't let you continue, this wasn't your fault. You have to believe that"

Serena looked at him with the tears starting to fall from her eyes. She pushed him aside as she yelled at him "no it was yours" then turned around and ran off in the other direction.

End Chapter 13

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 13. A little Serena and Darien action going on and a lot on how Serena is really feeling. Lots more still to come, so don't miss it, as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	14. Chapter 14

**Standard disclaimer I do not own sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank Gr33nJ3w3lRain, BunnieOMoon, hotaru 24, ffgirlmoonie, Firey Dragoness, Lady Tristana Rogue, and Jolaine all for your wonderful reviews. ** **I am sad to say but After Dark will be coming to an end very shortly. There is just one more chapter and then an epilogue, but I am excited to tell you that I have started the sequel to the Taylor's which will be posted today so check that out. I hope everyone enjoys and please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.**

After Dark

Chapter 14

Darien watched Serena go as he tried to get back on his feet noticing that his stitches were starting to come loose as he chased after her, but then realized she was to far gone and long out of sight as he turned around and left the park to go find the girl's and tell them what happened.

After he left the park Serena came out of her hiding spot behind the large oak tree as she watched him walk off. Tired from all the running she had done. She sat up beside the tree as she rested her eyes for just a moment.

Six hours later Serena woke up realizing that she had fallen asleep in the park and now it was dark again. She immediately started to feel the chills of the night air and the fear of being alone in the park at night once more.

She stood up as she explored the grounds looking all around her to make sure she was the only one around then went behind the large oak as she hid in the night shadows until she figured out her plan.

She knew she had to get home some how and that staying here all night was out of the question as she thought aloud "damn it Darien. How did you get me in this mess again this is all your fault." as she started to cry, then heard what sounded like a twig snapping and she immediately became alert.

She had found a large tree branch that she gripped in her hand ready to fight off who ever was near. When she heard the sound of a familiar voice say "I don't think even Meatball head would be stupid enough to come into the park after dark a second time. Lita come on let's just go this place gives me the creeps"

Serena saw her four friends come into view as she realized they must have come looking for her as she heard Lita tell Rei "I know, but Darien did say this was the last place he saw her. Besides we already looked every where else"

Serena took a deep breath realizing she was safe as she put the stick down and came out from behind the tree "guys it's okay, I'm safe"

Her friends immediately ran over and started hugging her as Mina told her "you had us so worried we thought something might have happened to you"

Serena smiled at her friends remembering how much they really did care about her as she told them "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you"

Rei turned to her as she told her "yeah well, what's the deal Serena you can be really stupid sometimes going into the park again at night, after what happened"

Serena looked to Rei as she screamed back "oh thanks Rei for reminding me. I almost forgot how dangerous the park can be at night. You never know someone might get attacked"

Rei looked to Serena as she told her "yeah well because of your carelessness now your putting all of us in danger, because we had to come in here after you":

Serena looked to Rei as she yelled back "yeah well who asked you too"

Rei smiled at her as she told her "Darien did, while you're treating him like crap he still really cares about you. He knew you wouldn't let him help you so he sent us to go out and find you"

Serena looked to Rei as she saw the glimmer in her eyes as she talked about Darien and she started to laugh as she told her "What are you sorrier about Rei? That you had to come find me or that it took away from your time with Darien"

Rei threw up her hands in frustration as she yelled at her "you can be such a bitch sometimes. Darien told us what you said and for your information. Yes we are getting closer Darien and I and I was going to back off and let the two of you work out your problems, but forget it you don't deserve him"

Serena looked at her as she yelled out "good, because I don't want him. He brought me nothing but pain and suffering"

Rei shook her head as she told her "you can be such a meatball head sometimes. Darien told us all about it the only one you have to blame is yourself Serena. If you hadn't had one of your klutz attacks you would have been just fine. Darien put himself in danger so you could get away and you screwed up"

Serena heard what she had said and knew it to be the truth as she started to cry. She tried so hard to convince herself that what happened wasn't her own fault and eventually ended up blaming Darien for the whole thing. Instead of facing reality that she was to blame if she hadn't had her klutz attack she might have gotten away; Rei was right.

She looked up with her tear stained face and told her "your right about everything"

The girls all stayed quiet as they heard for the first time since it happened, Serena truly open up and show her feelings of what happened that night as she told them " I did, I had a klutz attack. Everything Darien told you is the truth. I'm to blame for what happened that night, everything was my fault. I wanted to go through the park, and I was the coward, and then when I had a chance to get away, I tripped just like I always do. Everything was my fault. I did this I screwed up. It's my fault."

Ami walked up to her as she wrapped her arms around Serena and told her "no you didn't do this. The man who raped you is to blame and no one else Serena. This wasn't your fault"

Serena turned away not wanting to hear Ami's words as she told her "no your wrong. I did do this, I put Darien in danger and now I'm doing the same thing to all of you"

Lita came up beside her as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she told her "we're big girls, we can take care of ourselves"

Mina smiled at her as she said "yeah and besides there's safety in numbers"

Serena smiled at her friends as she told them "thanks you guys but I…"

Serena didn't even get a chance to finish her thought when Rei got in her face and told her "now you listen up Serena Tsukino this was not your fault. We all know that, now it's time for you to start believing it and you can start by forgiving Darien and then yourself. The only people to blame were the people who did this. I know we can't turn back time to make it like it never happened, but maybe we can all work together to bring a happier future. Where your friends we'll help you through this no matter what it takes; crying sessions in the bathroom, lots of men bashing and chocolate until we explode. Whatever it is where here for you"

Serena started to cry again, but this time they were tears of happiness as Rei came up beside her and hugged her followed by Lita, Mina, and Ami until they were all in one giant group hug. Until Serena cried out "can't breath" and they all let go to give her space.

She smiled to them as she told them "thank you, thank you all I'm so glad to have friends like you. I don't know what will happen, but I will try to move on with all of your help"

Lita smiled at her as she told her "you got it" as Mina came up beside Lita as she told her "all the time"

Serena smiled at her friends as she told them "thanks, but we better get going my parents are probably worried"

The girls all shook there heads in agreement as they started to walk off when Serena heard a voice. Something she heard every night in her nightmares say to them "what leaving the party so soon are we ladies. I thought maybe we could have a little fun" as he smiled to Serena as he told her "well hello again my little feline"

End Chapter 14

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, lots of things going on and please don't miss the next chapter as the story comes to a close. Please check out the Taylor's 2 and as always please read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	15. Chapter 15

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Firey Dragoness, BunnieOMoon, hotaru 24, _

_Gr33nJ3w3lRain, ffgirlmoonie, Jolaine, Lady Tristana Rogue, and _

_Chikyuuhime all for your wonderful reviews. Sadly this is it. The story will _

_be coming to an end shortly just the epilogue left to go. I hope everyone _

_enjoyed it and I want to thank you all for continuing to read my stories. I'm _

_so glad you enjoy them and now as always please read, review, and enjoy! _

_Thank you Mars Light. _

After Dark

Chapter 15

Serena grabbed onto Rei's arm and Rei could feel her shiver with fear as she looked at the eight men in front of them as she yelled out "what do you want"

The man just smiled at her with a smirk as he took a step closer and told her "I just wanted to see if you and your friends would like to join the little party me and my buddies are having"

Lita stood up as she told them "no thank you. We know what kind of party you want and you can forget it. You're not laying a finger on me or my friends"

Mina stood up next to Lita as she told them "yeah why don't you and your buddies find some where else to party. Where leaving"

The man just smiled at the girls as he told them "fine I'll make you all a deal I'll give you all a head start. Except my little feline; I heard she's been looking for me. Well, now you have me baby come to daddy" as he opened his arms wide for her.

Serena was paralyzed with fear as Rei spoke up telling him "no deal. Where not letting you lay another finger on her"

The man shook his head as he told her "noble, very noble. Stupid but noble" as he took out his knife and the other seven men behind him followed suit as they all did the same thing.

Serena saw the eight men with knives standing in front of them with her friends blocking her and she knew she couldn't let all of them get hurt just to help her. So she walked out in front of them and said "wait stop it, I'll go with them. I just don't want my friends getting hurt"

Rei jumped in front of Serena as she told her "no, we won't let you do this"

Serena looked to Rei with more confidence in her eyes then she's seen in all the years she's known her as she told her friends "it's my turn to be brave. I don't want any of you getting hurt. I'm already dead on the inside. They can't do any more to hurt me" as she turned around and started to walk towards the men when a voice called out to her "Serena stop"

She turned around surprised to see Darien standing in back of her with a gun pointed right at the man in front of her ready to blow his brains out, as he turned to the girls telling them "get out of here now, all of you"

Serena looked to Darien and for the first time ever was afraid of him as she walked up closer to him asking "Darien what are you doing with a gun"

Darien walked passed her with the barrel of the gun still pointed at the man in front of him as he smiled telling him "one shot, that's all it takes"

Serena walked back up to Darien as she told him "Darien, don't do this, there not worth it. Please put the gun down"

Darien kept the gun pointed at the men in front of him as he told her "I couldn't protect you once, I'm not going to let it happen again"

Serena started to cry as she told him "how are you going to protect me if you're in jail. Please Darien just put away the gun. He's not worth it"

Darien continued to look at the man in front of him with more hatred then he thought possible as he told her "he destroyed my life. He took away the one thing that actually mattered to me"

Serena put a hand on his arm as she told him "no he didn't, I'm standing right here Darien. Please put down the gun, do it for me"

He looked at her not sure if he should. This could all be over with just one shot and they could live in peace; as he kept the gun pointed at the man in front of him he told her "I can't this will keep you safe and stop them from hurting anyone else from now on"

Serena took a deep breath and then stepped in front of the gun as she told him "fine if you shoot them, then you'll have to shoot me too"

Darien looked at her like she was crazy as he told her "Serena move"

She just shook her head as she told him "no Darien, I won't let you do this"

Darien looked at her as he asked "why are you protecting these monsters?"

She smiled at him as she told him "I'm not, I'm keeping the man I love out of jail"

Darien looked at her not sure if he actually heard right as he looked to her and asked "what did you say?"

Serena smiled at him as she told him "I said I love you. Now will you please put down the gun your scaring me?"

Darien heard her words and the last thing he would ever want to do is hurt her in any way. So he looked at the men in front of him as he told them "get lost now all of you, and I had better not hear of any of you laying another finger on any other girl ever again, is that clear"

The men shook there heads as they slowly backed up not taking there eyes off of Darien's gun as they turned around and took off running out of sight.

Darien watched till they were long out of sight, then put the gun down and looked towards Serena as he asked "did you really mean what you said or were you just saying that so I wouldn't shoot those guys"

Serena nodded her head as she told him "I do still love you, but I think we're going to have to work at it to get to where we use to be"

Darien nodded his head as he took her hand and told her "I can do that. I'll give you as long as you need"

Serena smiled at him as she told him "I know you will and I'm sorry about the way I have been treating you. I was wrong for what I said to you before. A friend helped me see that" as she turned and smiled at Rei.

Darien came up closer to her as he told her "you never have to apologize, not to me. Just know, I'm always going to be there for you no matter how much you try to push me away"

Serena started to blush as she turned away telling him "I know and I feel so bad for treating you the way I have lately. You needed my help and I turned away from you. I don't deserve to be forgiven".

Darien came up close to her as he told her "you don't need to blame yourself for what happened. I understand you were going through a tough time and that's okay. No one blames you for that. I just need you to promise me you wont do anything crazy like trying to punish yourself anymore."

Serena looked at him surprised as she asked "you knew about that"

Darien shook his head yes as he told her "yeah I did and I think it might be a good idea for you to go talk to a counselor or something"

Serena stepped back as she told him "Darien, I'm not crazy". He smiled at her as he told her "I never said you were. I just think it might be a good idea for you to talk to someone after all you've been through. I think it would help"

Serena looked at him unsure about this whole counselor thing, but told him anyway "I'll think about it, okay"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "okay. Now how about we get out of here"

The girls all quickly agreed and started to walk out of the park, but Serena just stood there as Darien turned to her and asked "is everything alright"

She looked to him and said "everything is different now." As she turned and looked around the park, then back at Darien as she told him "I'm different and the world seems different. I don't know how to go on like nothing ever happened"

Darien walked over and took her hand as he told her "You're still the same person Serena inside and out. Nothing and no one can ever change that."

Serena looked to him as she said "I know, but I feel different. I feel dirty."

Darien stopped and looked her right in the eye as he told her "I don't see one speck of dirt on you. All I see is the most beautiful woman in the world" He brushed a stray hair away that was falling in her eyes as he smiled to her and said "don't worry your not alone. We'll figure it all out together, I promise. You will always have me"

Serena looked at him still unsure of herself when Darien came up closer turning her head to look at him as he told her "you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here with you"

Serena smiled at him as she said "yes I guess I'm not alone in the dark anymore."

Darien smiled at her as he took her hand in his and they walked out of the park together.

End Chapter 15

Author's Note: Okay I hope everyone enjoyed it, but please don't think that is it because there is still an epilogue to come. So as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	16. Chapter 16 epilogue

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Gr33nJ3w3lRain, Chikyuuhime, hotaru 24, _

_BunnieOMoon, Lady Tristana Rogue, and Firey Dragoness all for your _

_great reviews. Well this is it the final chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it _

_and please let me know what you think of it. Also I will be starting another _

_story soon titled Against The Rules so keep a look out for that and as _

_always please read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

After Dark

Chapter 16

Epilogue

Two years later

Serena walked down the hall until she got to Darien's apartment door. She knocked and a few minutes later a half naked Darien answered the door wearing nothing but his pajama pants.

Serena was a little surprised to find him still in his pajamas at three o'clock in the afternoon, but smiled at him anyway as she asked "are you going to invite me in or what?"

Darien was still half asleep as he moved from the door telling her "yeah come in. I'm sorry I had a long night. I was on call until seven this morning"

Serena felt bad remembering that Darien had told her that the night before as she turned to him and asked "Would you like me to leave"

Darien smiled at her as he told her "no of course not, I'm always glad to see you. So what's up?"

Serena smiled back at him as she took a piece of paper out of her backpack and showed it to him as he read "dear Miss Tsukino. I am glad to hear of your interest in Tokyo University and am happy to inform you. You have been accepted for the fall semester. Serena this is fantastic" Darien shouted as he picked her up in his arms holding her tight.

He set her back down as he finished reading the rest of the letter and then turned to her as he asked "have you shown your parents yet"

Serena nodded her head as she told him "yes I showed them last night. There very proud"

Darien smiled at her as he told her "of course there proud you've come such a long way Serena and you deserve this after working so hard to get your grades up"

Serena smiled at him as she said "yes I know, but I couldn't have done it without you Darien. Helping me all those times with the late night study sessions and always being there for me"

Darien smiled at her as he said "you're welcome. Now I have an idea how about I take you out tonight. Some place really nice to celebrate"

Serena looked at him as she said "you don't have to do that"

He smiled back at her as he told her "yes I do. You deserve it, so what do you say I pick you up at your place around seven"

Serena shook her head yes as Darien smiled at her and said "great now why don't you get going so I can get a little more sleep before tonight"

Serena told him "okay" then gave him a kiss on the cheek as she walked out the door and headed over to Rei's house.

They stood in Rei's bedroom as they went through a mountain of different dresses trying to decide which would look best on Serena for her dinner with Darien tonight.

She knew it would have to be something nice because Darien was taking her to a fancy restaurant. Since he graduated from medical school he insisted she only have the best. She walked out of the bathroom wearing a knee length baby blue sequence dress as she walked over to the full length mirror and then to Rei as she asked "so what do you think?"

Rei smiled at her as she told her "its perfect, Darien won't know what hit him"

The girls giggled as Rei helped Serena find the perfect jewelry to go with the dress for tonight's special dinner.

Seven O'clock came and right on the dot Serena saw Darien's car pull into the driveway as she watched from her window.

She finished up putting on her make-up as she gave her self a once over in her mirror as she heard her father yell from down stairs "Serena Darien's here"

Serena opened up her bedroom door as she started to walk down the stairs and Darien turned to her as his heart started to beat a mile a minute as he walked up to her and took her hand in his he told her "you look amazing"

Serena smiled at him as she told him "thank you. Are we ready to go?"

Darien nodded his head as he led her out the door and Mr. Tsukino yelled from behind "not to late okay"

Serena smiled back at her father as she told him "we won't I promise" as they walked out the door and closed it behind them. Mrs. Tsukino came up beside her husband telling him "our little girl is all grown up"

Mr. Tsukino took his wife's hand as he told her "yes, but at least we know she's well taken care of" as they watched Darien help Serena into the car.

At the restaurant they walked in and Darien gave his name to the matre'd as he showed them to there table which was in a corner set apart from everyone else. Serena had the strangest feeling that Darien didn't just decide to go out to dinner at the spur of the moment as she turned to him and asked "Darien did you plan something for tonight"

Darien just smiled at her as a waiter came over with a bottle of there finest champagne as he filled up two glasses. Darien took one glass in his hand as he raised it and told her "a toast to us"

Serena looked at him oddly as she asked "what's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

Darien smiled at her as he told her "nothing, I'm just here celebrating with the woman I love over her amazing accomplishment"

Serena looked at him still not believing that was all it was as she picked up her glass and clinked it with his as she said "to us" and they both took a sip. She put her glass down as she asked him "so how is work going?"

Darien just shook his head as he told her "I don't want to talk about work right now" and before she knew it there was a violinist walking over to there table playing there song and Serena definitely knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was up to something tonight. Darien stood up and asked her "would you like to dance?"

Serena looked at him as she asked "here" He smiled at her as he said "yes of course" Not sure what else could possibly come tonight she just decided to go with the flow as she stood up and Darien wrapped his arms around her and they shared a slow dance together.

After there dance Darien gave the violinist a couple of bucks as he left the there table and went off towards another. Serena smiled at Darien as she asked him "should I expect anymore surprises tonight"

Darien smiled at her as he told her "maybe, then again maybe not"

Serena wasn't sure what to make of his answer. So she kept her eyes and ears open ready for whatever surprises he had in store for her.

To Serena's surprise the rest of the night went by uneventful. They ordered dinner and dessert then Darien took her for a walk along the beach and then drove her home as he walked her to the door and gave her a kiss good night.

Serena smiled at Darien as she put her key in the door and opened it to see the lights switch on and everyone yell out surprise.

She had no clue what was going on. It wasn't her birthday and seemed like a lot of trouble to go through just for getting into college. She turned to Darien to ask him when she saw Darien holding out a small box with a diamond ring inside as he got down on one knee and took her hand in his he asked her "Serena Tsukino. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife"

Serena was in to much shock to answer as she nodded her head and Darien looked to her as he asked "is that a yes?"

Serena screamed out "yes" as she circled her arms around him and then Darien slowly slid the ring on her finger as he told her "I promise, I will always be there for you"

Tears fell from Serena's eyes as she told him "I know and now you are forever" as they shared a kiss.

Serena wasn't sure how, but over the past two years her life had taken a long road. She went from happy and content to an immortal hell, which she didn't think there would be any escape from; to finding her way back thanks to her parents, Darien, and her friends who constantly stuck by her. Now here she was on the happiest day of her life and she realized on this day she had never felt more alive.

The End

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the epilogue. I just wanted to pull everything together for a happy ending and I hope I did a good job. Please let me know and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


End file.
